


Learn About Love

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiamett Fluff [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiamett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo doesn't know much about love.Liam and Brett teach him.





	Learn About Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> Francis – I know, this isn’t exactly your prompt but my brain wanted this and so here – have a little ball of fluff and misunderstandings! ♡  
> Thank you for finally pushing me over the 2k line. :D

“There you are!”

Theo snaps his head up, surprised to see the two werewolves running towards him at a jog. He inhales sharply, cold air inhabiting his lungs for a long moment as he takes a chance to look around for someone else, certain they won’t make a scene if someone else is going to shove their nose into it. But the park is utterly abandoned this late at night. It’s just him, pathetic and swinging slightly to and from, etching words, pictures, and initials into the dirt under his feet.  
Thinking of– he hastily smoothes over the sand with his foot.

“H-hi guys,” he stammers as they come to stand in front of him. “What are you doing here?”  
“You,” Brett says, frowning, “–ran off. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong,” he says before he even realizes the words that are exiting his mouth, and he winces. He has to admit you might have a problem if you’re actually _instinctively_ telling people you’re fine.

“Bullshit,” Brett huffs and leans on the metal bar next to Theo. The Chimera can hear Liam manoeuvre his way into sitting on the swing on his other side. Liam says his name and he ducks his head, trying to figure out what to say. Right now his only plan is ‘anything but the truth’.  
Liam and Brett are his friends. They have been for a while. Early on in their growing friendship he had a little crush on Liam and it was fine; harmless. Who wouldn’t have a crush on him? He’s strong and resilient where other people would have broken, smart, and so, so kind in ways Theo can’t even begin to numerate.  
And, most importantly, so very devoted to and in love with his partner, Brett. Which he has never ever found to be a problem, because Brett is just as amazing as Liam. Brett has been through so much and one can see that in his cautious mannerisms, how guarded he is of himself, his love, and his friends. But when you’re lucky enough to get to know Brett you find a secret homebody, someone who loves and protects with all of his very big heart, whose laugh can lift anyone’s spirits, and who gives hugs like he’s making up for lost time.

So he's got a little crush on Brett too. Again, harmless; Brett is a giant loveable puppy of a man when you get to know him, so Theo felt no shame in swinging his innocent infatuation from one adorable werewolf to the other, and back and forth again. It never occurred to him to be worried because Brett and Liam have been hopelessly in love since before Theo came in town and he loves how in love they are. And he’ll stand by that, even now. Even now that he is an impossible mess.  
“What…what did we do?” Liam asks in a tone that breaks Theo's heart. Because he and Brett aren’t just his friends, they’re his best friends. Over the past year the three of them have become nearly inseparable. They have some other friends and so does he, with some crossover, but those two are always inviting Theo out, and if he has a bad day, or date, they’re always the first ones he calls for commiserating.  
Well, less of the ‘date’ one. They’re overprotective bastards, (and Theo is going to personally kill whoever introduced them to true crime shows – too many murder ideas), and seem to not want him to date at all. But that’s such bullshit, because how else is he supposed to find his own epic romance?  
Except that, he sort of has. And it’s doomed to end as an unrequited tragedy, because he doesn’t just have innocent ‘I Heart LD Heart BT’ Trapper Keeper crushes on them, no. He is _in love_ with his two best friends, and they only have eyes for each other. As they should.  
Because why would anything in Theo’s life ever be easy for him?  
As much as he tells himself that, though, it has yet to help. Stupid emotions. Stupid heart.  
“You didn’t do anything. It’s me. I’m…” He doesn’t actually know how to finish that without breaking his ‘not the truth, anything but the truth, so help me the God I don’t believe in’ policy, so he sighs and leaves it there.  
“Liam and I got nowhere else to be all night,” Brett says and leans in to hover above him. Theo rolls his eyes. _Stubborn idiot._

Brett's menacing stare lost all and any effect on him after that one afternoon when Brett, terribly-cute-but-still-a-deadly-werewolf (or so he says) Brett, hugged him tight and refused to let him go for a full twenty minutes because he wanted to _cuddle_. Apparently werewolves are very tactile with their friends.  
Yeah, no; he is not going to be intimidated by a goddamn puppy.  
“I’m just…going through something. It’s not a big deal,” he lies, better this time, but still not convincing enough for supernatural hearing.  
_What happened to being an expert liar?_

“You’ve been avoiding our calls and texts for weeks and you just tried to literally _run_ from us,” Liam says, anger and ache in his tone. It’s a mix of disapproval, irritation, and hurt, and it hurts Theo too. “It _is_ a big deal. Are you–” His breath hitches and he immediately becomes concerned. Because Liam Dunbar is too good; far too good for a supposed friend who can’t stop wanting to invade in his most precious relationship. Every inch the beta of a true Alpha. “Did someone hurt you? Threaten you?”  
“No, no,” Theo says quickly. “I just…I…”  
Brett is quiet, sombre when he asks, “Is it too much? Being around us?”  
Theo doesn’t answer at first because the answer is ‘sort of’ and ‘yes’ but he assume they’ll make him explain and he wants no part of that, even now that it’s an inevitability. Liam and Brett are the most stubborn bastards he has ever met in his life. And that is certainly saying something.

However, in this case, silence means ‘yes’ and that ‘yes’ has an entirely different implication– one the Chimera never thought to consider. He only realizes it when the entire swing set shakes and he startles out of his seat to see Brett backing away, looking more hurt than he has ever seen him before.  
“No! No no no, not like that!” Theo leaps forward and grab onto the beta’s hand. But Brett is stronger than he is, so he holds onto the wolf's wrist with both of his hands as tight as he can.  
“Like _how_ then?” Brett snaps and pulls. He sounds so upset but his face is stoning over and as much as Theo doesn’t want them to think he is weird or gross or pathetic, he can’t, he just _can’t_ , no matter what, be one more person who hurts him, who hurts either of these men who have been through so much and are already so closed off because of it.

“I’m _in love_ with you, you jerk!”

Well.  
That’s not quite how he wanted that to come out but it is…effective. Brett’s not trying to rip away from him now. Probably just because the shock is still setting in. Theo expects once the words penetrate that thick skill of his, he’ll be running away from him like he is patient zero of the zombie apocalypse.  
“You’re…in love with Brett?” Liam asks, strained.

Theo groans in dismay and partly collapse– he ends up hunched over homself, balanced on the balls of his feet and hiding his face in his knees and under his arms. The swing lightly hits his back. He wishes it had somehow clocked him in the head and knocked him out before he opened his mouth, but he is never that lucky. At least it can’t get much worse now, so, well, what the hell. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“I’m in love with _both_ of you.”

Silence. Aside from the creaky swing. Thanks, creaky swing, for trying to make this less awkward. It isn’t working. On the plus side for modern medicine: if it is _at all_ possible to die from utter humiliation, Theo is going to be the one to find out.  
Or heartbreak, he realizes as Liam comes to stand in front of him. He stares resolutely through a crack in his legs at the sand under his boots. He keeps staring and doesn’t sink into the earth even as Liam says, “You’re in love. With me and Brett.”  
It’s not a question, but Theo nods anyways. Though it’s dubious Liam can even see it, with him tucked in as he is. The more important question, though, is what kind of junk food does one gorge on when you loose your best friends and get romantically rejected? And do you get double since there are two of them?

“Oh.” Liam sighs. “Thank _God_.”  
Theo snaps his head up, wondering what’s going on to make the beta sound so relieved. Is Malia coming to assassinate you for messing with her favourite puppy couple? If so he is are totally in for a quick, efficient death. Or maybe not. Malia still hates him, after all.  
However the park remains bereft of hot werecoyotes. Liam is looking at _him._ Theo has no idea what to make of that.

He is pretty sure his face looks like a question mark when Liam smiles at him.  
He is pretty sure his face looks like an exclamation mark when the beta grabs his arms and pulls him to his feet with ease.  
He pretty sure his face is a string of interrobangs when Liam _kisses_ him. Full on smashes their lips together.  
He barely gets to know how it feels, he is so deep in shock, when Brett says “Hey! No hogging,” and pulls him away from Liam to plant a kiss himself.  
Theo thought he was mostly joking about dying from embarrassment, but this seems a lot like his idea of heaven. Except…colder. And there’s sand in his shoe, grinding against his heel.  
Brett pulls away and Theo tries to breathe. “What…what just…” He blinks and tries to reboot his brain, but. “ _What?!_ ”

“I thought we just gave you an answer to that.” Brett is smiling like he has never seen him smile before, and he lightly tucks Theo's chin. “You already need a refresher?”  
He is tempted to say ‘yes’ just because– well, yes, but Liam says “Brett” in light admonishment and takes Theo's hand. Liam makes eye contact with him, blue eyes meet green, smiling but still looking hopelessly shy. It’s one of Theo's favourite expressions he has, but he has only ever, through stolen glances on moments he was not part of, seen it aimed at Brett. Seeing it so openly, right at him, keeps the Chimera speechless.  
He sits back down on the swing before his legs can give out. Liam just kneels in front of him, seemingly unbothered and apparently unwilling to take his eyes from his. Brett stands behind him, rests his hands on Theo's broad shoulders, and this– this is heaven.  
“What Brett was trying to say,” Liam says, flicking his eyes up at his lover before focusing again on Theo, “–is that we’ve been falling for you for a while now.”  
What does ‘a while’ mean to him? And… “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Why didn’t you?” Brett asks and earns a sharp look from Liam.  
“I just did,” Theo says dryly. Then he sigh. “But… _why would_ I? You’re my best friends; you’ve been together forever. I thought you’d think I was gross, or weird, or both. I didn’t know you even knew about polyamory.”  
“We may not know much about that,” Liam says. “But we know love.”

And this is such a _Liam_ thing to say, Theo's mouth hangs open and he can’t really work words. At first. “I…I don’t know…much about that,” he admits. He leans his head all the way back to see Brett smiling down at him. Liam stands and presses the top of his head to Brett’s, so Theo can see them both. He can see them both together, looking so similarly at him.  
“It’s something we can teach you about,” Liam says with a hopeful lilt to his tone.

He takes a deep breath, feeling stronger than ever. “I can’t wait to learn.”

 


End file.
